La douleur
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Après le refus de Grissom à dîner, Sara décide de quitter Las Vegas mais ... Il y a dû GSR --- Chap 10 en ligne !
1. CHAP 01

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : 03**

**Titre : CSI : La douleur **

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre I**** :**

Après le refus sec de Grissom, il y a quelques minutes, Sara quitte le labo en fixant le sol. Elle est si triste. Le refus de Grissom retentit dans sa tête. Sara prend sa voiture. Elle met la radio puis l'éteint tout de suite à cause cette chanson « Listen to your Heart *». Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'arrête un moment. Sara reste dans son véhicule. Il y avait un silence mais elle se met à pleurer. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir sécher ses larmes, Sara redémarre tranquillement. Elle arrive chez elle. Sara quitte sa voiture pour se rendre chez elle mais sur un coup de tête, Sara erre dans le Strip. Cela fait quelques semaines d'elle habite dans son nouveau appartement. Dans un restaurant français, Sara voit un couple entrain de manger.

_« Ils ont l'air heureux, amoureux. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse, aimer ? Ma vie privée est un échec. Je dois l'oublier, m'éloigner de lui, quitter mon boulot, m'enfuir de Las Vegas, pour un moment, non pour toujours ! … Je n'aurais jamais dû rester ici ! … » Pense Sara._

Sara regarde toujours ce couple. Ils s'embrassent. Le cœur de Sara s'effondre. Les larmes refait surface. Elle n'arrête pas de penser à lui.

_« Hank m'a trompé ! … Grissom ne veut pas de moi ! Il n'a jamais voulu de moi ! … Un jour, je crois qu'il a fait un pas vers moi mais le lendemain, il fait deux pas en arrière. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance avec les hommes mais pourquoi ? … » Pense Sara en regardant le couple du restaurant._

Pendant ce temps, au restaurant, le couple se sent épier. Ils regardent à droit. … Il n'y a personne. Ils regardent à gauche. … Ils voient une femme dehors entrain de pleurer. Ils se regardent. Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme retient son homme. Il connaît la jeune femme. Elle l'embrasse tendrement, amoureusement. À ce moment, dehors, les larmes coulent de plus en plus sur les joues de Sara.

_« Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi je n'arrêtes pas te penser à lui ? … C'est un lunatique ! … Je le hais pour le mal que tu me fais ! … Oui ! … C'est décider ! … » Pense Sara tout en regardant le couple s'embrassé. _

_« Mais attend un peu ! … Mais c'est Nick ! … Il m'a rien dit ! … Ainsi il a une copine. Je suis contente pour lui mais moi ! … Regarde ! … Je me dégoûtes ! » Pense Sara en voyant le couple._

Pendant ce temps dans le restaurant. L'homme laisse quelques secondes sa compagne pour aller dehors.

NICK : Sara ! … Tu vas bien ?

SARA : …Oui ! … Pourquoi cette question ?

NICK : Sara ! … Je ne suis pas aveugle ! … Tu pleures !

SARA : J'ai une poussière dans les yeux.

NICK : Je ne te crois pas !

SARA : … Nick ! … J'ai vraiment une poussière dans l'œil ! … Je t'assure !

Sara n'aime pas montrer à ses collègues qu'elle est humaine. Elle évite de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais Nick n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

NICK : Sara ! … Arrête ! … Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie !

SARA : … C'est sûr sinon tu aurais quelques minutes !

NICK : Sara ! … Raconte-moi ?

SARA : … Non ! Non ! … Non ! Et ! … Non !

NICK : Sara ! … Je suis un ami ! … Enfin je crois !

SARA : … Oui ! … Nick ! … Tu es un ami !

NICK : J'aime mieux ça !

SARA : … Nick ! … Ne tarde pas ! … Je crois que ta copine me lance ses yeux noirs !

NICK : Nancy ! … Elle est gentille ! … Elle ne te fera rien ! … Allez viens avec moi !

SARA : … Non ! … Je ne crois pas ! … Je crois que je fais rentrer chez moi !

NICK : Ok ! … Comme tu veux !

SARA : … Bye !

NICK : … Bye !

Nick retourne vers sa copine qui croise ses bras pour demander une explication. Nick lui dit qui est la femme qui était dehors. Nancy regarde la vitrine mais Sara était déjà partie.

NANCY : … Tu auras dû lui demander de venir avec nous !

NICK : … Je l'ai fait mais elle n'a pas voulu !

NANCY : Tu auras dû insister !

NICK : Je vois que tu ne la connais pas ! … Sara est une tête de mule ! … Quand elle a décidé quelques choses c'est impossible de lui faire changer d'avis !

NANCY : Ok !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nancy se rend de compte que Nick est inquiet pour son amie, sa collègue. Nancy est un peu jalouse de Sara.

NANCY : … Chéri ! … Tu devrais aller voir si elle va bien ?

NICK : … Oui ! … Mais je ne connais pas sa nouvelle adresse ?

NANCY : Il y a peut-être une personne qui connaît son adresse à ton boulot ?

NICK : … Oui ! … Je crois !

NANCY : … Appelle cette personne ?

NICK : … Oui ! … Tu n'es pas jalouse de Sara ?

NANCY : Non ! … Je sais qu'avant tu étais attiré par elle mais elle t'a demandé d'être uniquement un ami !

NICK : … Sara est comme une sœur pour moi ! … Tu comprends !

NANCY : … Bien sûr ! … As-tu oublié mon métier ?

NICK : … Non !

NANCY : … Bien ! … D'après ce que j'ai pu voir ! … Elle a besoin d'aider ! … Elle est vraiment pas bien !

NICK : … Bien ! … Nancy !

NANCY : Oui !

NICK : Je t'aime !

NANCY : Merci ! … Nick ! … Je t'aime moi aussi ! … Au faite ! … Tu m'as jamais présenté tes collègues !

NICK : … Tu viens de voir Sara !

NANCY : En coup de vent ! …

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir appeler Greg pour savoir s'il connaît la nouvelle adresse de Sara mais ce dernier la connaît pas. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Nick pense à Grissom. Car Sara et lui sont amis.

GRISSOM : Grissom !

NICK : … Griss c'est Nick ! … Je m'inquiète pour Sara ! … Aurais-tu sa nouvelle adresse par hasard ?

GRISSOM : Oui j'ai sa nouvelle adresse ! Pourquoi ?

NICK : … Elle est si triste en ce moment !

GRISSOM : … Ce n'est rien !

NICK : Tu crois que c'est à cause d'Hank ?

GRISSOM : … Non ! … Je ne crois pas ! … Tu sais Sara par moment. Elle est très émotive et elle ne veut pas que tout le monde le sache !

NICK : … Oui ! … Mais moi je m'inquiète pour elle ! … Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a au juste c'est peut-être grave ?

Dès qu'il entend cette phrase, Grissom se rappelle de son refus pour le dîner. Il pense que c'est à cause de lui que Sara n'est pas bien.

GRISSOM : … Nick ! … Je m'occupe de Sara ! … Je pars chez elle !

NICK : … Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas grave !

GRISSOM : … Je suis un de ses ami ! … Tout comme toi ! … Je la connais mieux que toi ! J'ai son adresse et pas toi ! Alors ?

NICK : … Ok ! … Tiens-moi au courant ?

GRISSOM : Pas de problème ! … À demain !

Grissom raccroche son téléphone. Il essaye d'appeler Sara mais cette dernière a laissé son téléphone sur répondeur. Grissom est vraiment inquiet. Il se presse un peu.

_« Sara ! … Si tu savais ! … Si tu savais ! » Pense Grissom._

Pendant ce temps, dans son nouveau appartement, Sara est déshabillée. Elle est nue sous la douche mais l'eau ne coule pas. Sara pleure de tout son être. Après un instant, elle décide enfin de faire couler l'eau. Une fois sèche, Sara décide de regarder la télévision mais il n'a rien comme toujours en ce moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entend quelqu'un frappé à la porte. Sara ne bouge pas. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se dirige vers la porte. Sara regarde qui est là ? … Elle voit que c'est Grissom, la cause de tous ses problèmes !

SARA : … Grissom ! … Que fais-tu là ?

GRISSOM : Nick s'inquiète pour toi !

SARA : … Nick est un ami, lui !

GRISSOM : … Moi aussi je suis un de tes amis ! … Non !

SARA : … Nick est un véritable ami, lui ! … Il ne passe pas son temps à me critiquer à chaque instant ! … Nick est un ami c'est même un ami très cher à mes yeux ! … Pour contre toi ! …

Cette remarque fait du mal à Grissom mais ce dernier ne sait pas que Sara a aussi mal.

SARA : J'allais me coucher alors bonne nuit !

GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Laisse-moi entrer ?

SARA : … Non !

GRISSOM : … Tu veux parler !

SARA : … De quoi ?

GRISSOM : … Pourquoi tu es triste ?

SARA : … À ton avis ?

GRISSOM : …

SARA : … Grissom ! … Bonne nuit !

GRISSOM : … Sara !

Sara ne répond pas à Grissom. Elle lui ferme la porte au nez. Grissom est vraiment très inquiet pour elle. Mais Grissom ne sait pas que Sara est toujours d'arrière la porte d'entrée. Elle pleure. Mais tout à coup, Grissom entend que Sara pleure. Il est triste car il sait qu'il est la cause. Grissom décide de partir avec la tête baisse. Une fois dans la rue, il regarde en direction de la fenêtre de Sara. Grissom voit que la lumière s'éteint à ce moment là ! Grissom reste dans la voiture, qui est garé devant l'immeuble de Sara. Il ne démarre pas. Grissom réfléchit aux paroles de Sara qui lui ont fait mal. Alors il reste là. La nuit passe. Grissom dû mal à dormir dans sa voiture devant l'appartement de Sara. Pendant ce temps, Sara écrit une lettre. À la fenêtre, elle voit que Grissom est toujours là !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la brunette se met en jogging. Sara s'apprête à sortir de chez elle pour courir une heure environ comme tous les jours. Mais Grissom est toujours devant chez elle dans sa voiture. Il voit la femme de sa vie sortir. Grissom quitte alors son véhicule et il se dirige vers Sara. Mais cette dernière, en le voyant, s'arrête net. Sara veut faire demi-tour. Au moment de le faire, Grissom est à sa hauteur. Il l'a retient. Grissom n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche. Sara baisse la tête. Il arrive enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Regarde-moi ?

Sara lève sa tête malgré elle. Il la regarde dans les yeux. Grissom remarque qu'il n'y a plus d'étincelles dans son regard.

À ce moment là, Grissom se souvient de sa rencontre avec elle, lors de la conférence de San Francisco.

_Flash Back de Grissom_

_À son arrivée dans l'amphithéâtre de l'université de Berkeley à San Francisco, Grissom remarque au milieu dans la salle, une jeune femme aux yeux noisettes, une brune. Les yeux de cette personne pétillaient. Après une heure de conférence, la moitié était partie ou était endormie. Cette jeune femme l'a écouté tout son discours. Durant son intervention, leurs yeux ne se sont jamais quittés. Leurs regards étaient très intenses. C'est là qu'il est tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Il y a eu ce dîner extraordinaire, puis cette nuit passée ensemble dans la chambre de Sara._

Pendant ce temps, Sara se souvient aussi de sa rencontre avec lui dans cette même conférence, à San Francisco.

_Flash Back de Sara_

_Elle était déjà arrivée assise depuis quelques minutes. Il y avait la moitié de la salle. Quand elle a vu arrivé un homme avec les cheveux qui commencé à grisonner. Sara l'a trouvé très attirant. Quand il s'est retrouvé devant elle, Sara a vu les yeux bleus. Elle l'a trouvé vraiment très craquant. Leurs regards se sont attirés. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle est tombée folle amoureuse de lui. Elle a posé tellement de questions à la fin de son intervention, qu'il l'a invité à dîner puis ils ont passé la nuit ensemble dans sa chambre d'étudiante._

Sara baisse la tête. Grissom enlève l'écouteur du baladeur de Sara. Il veut lui parler avant qu'il soit trop tard. Sara ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler.

SARA : Grissom ! Tu tombes bien ! …

GRISSOM : Bonjour ! … Sara !

SARA : Bonjour !

GRISSOM : Tu écoutais quoi ?

SARA : Rien ! … Je n'avais pas mis encore de la musique !

GRISSOM : Tu vas bien ? … Tu as vu Nick hier ?

SARA : Oui ! … En quoi ça te concerne ! … Ah ! Pendant j'y pense ! … Tout à l'heure, tu va voir sur ton bureau ma lettre de démission.

GRISSOM : … Pardon ?

SARA : … Tu as très bien entendu ! … Je démissionne !

GRISSOM : … Mais pourquoi ?

SARA : … J'ai besoin de changer d'air ! … J'ai besoin d'évoluer !

GRISSOM : … Depuis que tu travailles ici ! Tu as évolué !

SARA : … Vraiment ! … Je suis toujours au même niveau ! … Je te signale !

GRISSOM : … Sara !

SARA : Tu as intérêt à signer ma lettre de démission ! … De tout façon, je viendrais pour récupérer mes affaires dans mon casier !

GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Non ! … Ne part pas ?

SARA : … Je pars un point c'est tout ! …

GRISSOM : … Sara !

SARA : Quoi ?

GRISSOM : Pourquoi ?

SARA : … Au fond de toi, tu le sais ! …

GRISSOM : … Sara !

Sara veut partir pour courir mais Grissom la retient toujours. Il lit dans les yeux de Sara sa détermination. Le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit est triste. Tout à coup, Grissom ne retient plus Sara.

GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Ne pars pas ?

SARA : … C'est trop tard !

GRISSOM : … Sara ! …

SARA : … Quoi ?

GRISSOM : … Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

SARA : … Pourquoi cette question ?

GRISSOM : Comme ça !

SARA : … Travailler au FBI ! … Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher cette fois-ci !

Grissom baisse les yeux. Sara le fixe. Elle retrouve confiance en elle.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ça tout le monde le sait.

a/n : En lisant quelques fictions, ça m'a donné cette histoire.

a/n : Je suis toujours en formation. Mais ce mois-ci, ma fille fête son premier anniversaire alors je ne sais pas si les autres histoires vont avancer ! … Je m'excuse pour l'attente des suites par avance.

a/n : Je remercie pour les reviews. Ça me donne un stimulant pour la suite de mes histoires et d'en créer d'autres.

a/n : « Listen to your heart » est une chanson de Roxette. Je n'aime pas cette chanson mais j'adore ce groupe. Mais je l'ai déjà dit ! … Je radote !

a/n : J'ai fait un effort. Il est bien plus long que d'habitude !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. CHAP 02

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : 03**

**Titre : CSI : La douleur **

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre II :**

Grissom regarde Sara pendant quelques minutes. Il voit la détermination de la jeune femme dans ces yeux. Grissom sait qu'elle est triste et c'est en partie à cause de lui. Le Superviseur de l'équipe de nuit de Las Vegas, laisse Sara poursuivre son jogging. Grissom la regarde partir. Il se dit :

_« Que je suis un idiot, un petit con, un abruti ! … Je n'arrive toujours pas à lui dire que je l'aime de tout mon cœur mais j'ai peur ! » Pense t'il en regardant s'éloigner la femme qu'il aime depuis le premier regard mais la peur, gâche tout !_

Pendant ce temps, au quittant, son mentor, des larmes coulent sur les joues de Sara. Puis elle se dit :

_« Ma grande ! … Tu as bien fait ! … Tu dois tirer un tiret sur lui ! … Oublie le ! … Une bonne fois pour toute ! … Il veut t'aider mais c'est à cause de lui que tu ne vas pas bien ! … Tu as pris la bonne décision ! … Il est grand temps de partir loin de lui ! … Il ne t'aime pas, il ne t'a jamais aimé ! … Mais pourquoi ! … La nuit que j'ai passé avec lui à l'université, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimé et je l'ai cru ! … Je suis une idiote, une conne, une candide, une moins que rien, je suis rien à ses yeux ! … Je suis une merde ! … Ma décision est la bonne ! … Je dois partir avant que je fasse ça ! … Ce geste ! » Pense Sara tout en courant vite pour s'éloigner de ce Grissom._

Quelques heures plus tard, Sara arrive la première dans le labo. Elle demande à Judy si Grissom est là. Judy lui répond que non, il n'est pas encore arrivé. En arrivant au bureau de son mentor, Sara laisse sa lettre de démission dans le bureau de Grissom. Au moment de quitter, le bureau de son superviseur, Sara croise dans les couloirs des collègues : Brass, Catherine, Greg, Hodges, Warrick et Nick.

SARA : … Salut tous !

NICK : … Je vois que tu vas mieux !

SARA : … Une bonne nuit m'a fait du bien !

NICK : Je vois !

BRASS : Je te connais ! … Sara ! … C'est faux !

SARA : Vraiment ! … Je suis mieux placer pour savoir si je vais bien ou pas !

WARRICK : … Ne te fâche pas ! …

SARA : … Désoler ! … Les gars ! … Au faite ! … Pendant que j'y pense … J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ?

GREG : … Oh ! … C'est sérieux !

SARA : … Quoi ?

CATHERINE : … Greg a raison ! … Je le sens ! …

SARA : … Exact ! … Je quitte Vegas, ce soir ! …

GREG / WARRICK / NICK / CATHERINE / BRASS : Quoi ? … Pardon ?

SARA : … J'ai pris ma décision depuis quelques mois déjà ! … J'ai décidé de quitter ce boulot et cette ville ! … J'ai besoin d'air !

NICK : C'est à cause de lui ?

GREG : … De qui ?

WARRICK : … À ton avis !

BRASS : … Moi je crois que c'est Grissom !

CATHERINE : … Non ! C'est Hank !

SARA : … Tu n'y ai pas Catherine ! … J'ai déjà fait part de mon départ au shérif il y a deux semaines, il a accepté !

HOGDES : … C'est à cause de Grissom !

Sara ne répond pas mais voyant le mal être de Sara, Greg reprend la parole.

GREG : … Tu vas me manquer !

SARA : Greg ! … Stop ! … Toi aussi ! … Vous allez tous me manquer !

CATHERINE : … Sara ! … Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec toi mais sache que je t'aimais bien ! … Tu aimes ton travail !

SARA : … J'aimais mon travail ! … Catherine ! … Bon ! … Vous allez vraiment tous me manquer mais je garderais contacte avec vous ? … Si vous voulez ?

BRASS / CATHERINE / NICK / GREG / WARRICK : Et comment ? Nous comptons vraiment sur toi ! …

SARA : …. Merci ! .. J'ai vraiment appris beaucoup ici mais j'ai besoin d'espace, voir autre chose !

CATHERINE : … Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

SARA : … Vendre mon appartement ! …

WARRICK : C'est pas ça que nous voulons savoir ! … Tu sais parfaitement !

SARA : … Il y a un poste au fédéraux à San Francisco ! …

BRASS : … Chez les fédéraux ! … Grissom ne va pas adorer que tu partes pour eux !

SARA : … C'est moi choix ! … Brass ! … Grissom n'a rien a dire sur ça !

NICK : … Je viens de comprendre c'est à cause de lui ?

Sara regarde Nick. Elle croise les regards de ses autres collègues. Sara ne dit rien mais le silence veut tout dire ! Pendant ce temps, Hodges n'a plus parlé. Il regarde la scène.

SARA : … Il n'y est pour rien !

WARRICK : Vraiment ?

SARA : … Il n'y est pour rien !

GREG : Tu es amie avec lui !

SARA : … C'était vrai mais plus maintenant !

NICK : … Il m'a pourtant dit que vous étiez toujours amis ?

SARA : … Vraiment ? … Peut-être pour lui ! … Mais pour moi c'est du passé ! … Il n'y est pour rien pour mon départ ? … Ok !

Sara vient de mentir à ses amis mais elle le doit.

CATHERINE : … Tu as bien réfléchi ?

SARA : … Oui !

BRASS : … Si c'est ton dernier mot ! … Je te souhaites tout le bonheur du monde ! … Tu le mérites ! …

SARA : … Merci !

BRASS : … Tu es comme ma fille ! … Sara !

WARRICK : … Brass a raison ! … Bonne chance ! … Fais ta vie même si c'est loin d'ici de toute façon, je viendrais te voir pendant mes vacances !

SARA : … Merci ! … J'espère que toi aussi ! … Greg !

GREG : … Compte sur moi !

NICK : … Sur moi aussi ! … Sara !

BRASS : … Ma fille est à Los Angeles, je passerai aussi te faire un coucou !

SARA : … Merci les gars ! … Vous allez vraiment me manquer !

Mais dans un coin, personne n'a vu un homme grisonnant écouter la conversation à part Hodges. Ce dernier a vu qui se planquer pour ne pas être vu de Sara, et des autres. Le lèche botte de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas se pense des questions :

_« Pourquoi Grissom se cache de Sara ? … Elle a bien dit qu'ils ne sont plus ami depuis quelques temps déjà ? … Que se passe-t-il avec eux deux ? … La rumeur d'une relation disait vrai ! … »_

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin, Grissom qui a entendu toute la conversation mais le tir dans son esprit sur les paroles de Sara. Il est malheureux !

_« Elle a bien dit que nous étions amis mais plus maintenant ! … Elle va tous les manquer mais Sara ne sait pas à tel point pour moi ! J'ai vraiment été un con avec elle ! … J'aurais dû tout lui dire ! … J'aurais dû lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle depuis le début ! … Je n'aurais jamais dû la repousser comme je l'ai fais mais j'ai peur de mes sentiments ! … Pourtant, une femme sait que je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! »_

Pendant ce temps, Sara enlace tous ses collègues présent. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitte enfin le couloir. Sara se dirige vers la sortie quand Judy l'appelle. La californienne se retourne. Elle se dirige vers la réceptionniste. Judy donne à Sara une lettre. Cette dernière reconnaît immédiatement l'écrire.

'_Sara,_

_C'est dure pour moi de te dire en face mais ! Je sais que j'étais odieux avec toi ces derniers temps, je te demandes de me pardonner ? … Je me souviens de notre rencontre ? … Je me souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ! … Je le pensais et je le pense toujours mais… Je tiens à toi vraiment ! … Je sais que tu as fait beaucoup de sacrifice pour moi ! … Moi j'ai rien fait pour toi et je ne te mérites pas ! … Je comprends que tu as besoin d'évoluer, de vivre ! … Je ne t'oublierais jamais ! … Tu m'as dit un jour, que c'est facile de parler d'amour quand la personne concerner n'est pas devant soi ! … C'est vrai ! … _

_Sara, comme tu vois je n'arrive pas à finir ma lettre !_

_Je veux juste te dire que… Il y a tellement de mots que je veux mettre que je n'arrive pas à me décider ! … Pardonne-moi ? … Laisse-moi une chance ? … _

_Grissom_

Sara voit que la lettre s'arrête là ! … Elle commence à sentir que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Grissom n'a pas fini cette lettre mais cette dernière tentative ne marche plus ! Il n'arrivera pas à la faire changer d'avis cette fois-ci ! Sara a décidé de partir loin de Las Vegas et de lui ! Sinon, elle risque de perdre sa santé, son âme, son cœur est déjà mort, est en mille morceau.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Désolé pour le retard, mais la tempête sur la France, a rendu ma connexion à Internet m'était impossible ! …

a/n : Attention ce chapitre comporte des gros mots ! …

a/n : … Mon bébé a enfin 1 an. … Et je suis toujours en formation. … Je déménage bientôt alors je ne sais pas quand je posterais de nouveau !

a/n : … C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de mon frère, encore une fête !

a/n : Ce chapitre est très court ! … Je sais ! … Mais je suis sadique avec tous mes lecteurs et avec moi ! … Pourtant j'ai déjà mon idée sur la fin de l'histoire !

a/n : Merci (Français) ! … Thank you ! (Anglais) … Tack ! (Suédois) aux reviews qui me vont rien au cœur !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. CHAP 03

_**Auteur : SydneyWeaver**_

_**Saison : 03**_

_**Titre : CSI : La douleur **_

_**Genre :**_

_**Public :**_

_Sara S. & Gil Grissom._

_**Chapitre III**__** :**_

_Sara quitte le labo pour retourner chez elle. Devant son appartement, il y a Grissom assit sur le banc de devant. L'homme avance vers Sara. Cette dernière le l'a toujours pas vu. Mais tout à coup, le vent se lève et Sara finit par remarque la présence de Grissom devant chez elle. La jeune femme a des frissons dans tout le corps. Grissom s'approche d'elle. Sara ne bouche pas. Elle est paralysée par cet homme qui la fait tant souffrir depuis des années, depuis qu'elle est à Las Vegas, d'ailleurs. L'homme est enfin arrivé à la hauteur de Sara. Il l'a regarde dans les yeux. Sara baisse les yeux. Et elle finit par prendre la direction de son appartement mais Grissom l'a suis de très prêts pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit une nouvelle fois. Une fois que les deux adultes arrivent à la porte de l'appartement de Sara, sans se parler, cette dernière ouvre la porte. Elle entre la première chez elle. Sara laisse la porte ouverte pour que Grissom entre. Il est sur le pas de la porte. Grissom attend que Sara lui fasse signe._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, moins d'une minute, Sara finit par faire signe à Grissom d'entrer dans son appartement en fermant la porte._

_SARA : … Vous voulez quelques choses ? … Une bière, de l'eau…_

_GRISSOM : Une bière et une discussion avec vous ?_

_SARA : On s'est tout dit déjà !_

_GRISSOM : … Je ne veux pas que vous partes !_

_SARA : Et pourquoi ?_

_GRISSOM : Le labo a besoin de vous ! … Mais ça vous le savez déjà ! … J'ai déjà joué la dernière fois avec ça avec toi !_

_Sara le regarde en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Elle se dirige vers la porte. Sara montre à Grissom la porte pour qu'il sorte mais ce dernier ne bouge pas d'un poil._

_GRISSOM : … Je n'ai pas eu ma bière !_

_SARA : … Et en plus vous réclamez maintenant !_

_GRISSOM : Tu m'as proposé cette bière !_

_SARA : Exact ! … Je fais dans la cuisine pour ta bière. … J'en ai pour quelques minutes alors assis-toi dans le canapé !_

_Sur cet ordre, Grissom obéit à Sara. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme arrive enfin avec deux bières à la main. Elle en donne une à Grissom et l'autre c'est pour elle. Sara s'assoit dans l'autre fauteuil pas très prés de Grissom._

_SARA : … Que veux-tu ?_

_GRISSOM : J'aime bien quand tu me tutoie hors du boulot ! … Sara ! Tu as lu ma lettre ?_

_SARA : Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer ?_

_GRISSOM : S'il te plaît ? … Je peux ?_

_SARA : D'accord ! … Mais… ! … Au faites ! … Quelle lettre ?_

_GRISSOM : La lettre de Judy t'a donné tout à l'heure !_

_SARA : … Oh ! … Celle-là !_

_GRISSOM : Oui !_

_SARA : Tu veux savoir si je te laisse cette chance ! … Si je dis oui ! … Tu vas être gentil avec moi pendant quelques semaines voire quelques mois si c'est de la chance ! … C'est trop tard ! …_

_GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Donne-moi une chance ? … Je te promets de changer !_

_SARA : … Changer ! … Toi ! …. Laisse moi rire quelques minutes ! … Tu es comme ses criminels ! … Tu ne changeras qu'un temps et après les vieux démons reviennent !_

_GRISSOM : … Sara !_

_SARA : … Quoi ?_

_GRISSOM : …Laisse moi juste une chance ?_

_SARA : … Tous les jours je t'ai laissé une chance ! … Mais tu n'as pas arrêté de me repousser, de m'humilier._

_GRISSOM : Je sais ! … Juste une dernière ! … Sara !_

_Sara réfléchit un instant. Elle mordille la lèvre inférieur. Sara regarde Grissom mais pas dans les yeux. Elle aimerait dire non mais son cœur lui dit d'accepter la proposition de Grissom, l'homme de sa vie. Il est l'homme qu'elle aime depuis des années mais lui non._

_SARA : Une chance d'être de nouveau un ami ! … Voilà ce que je te propose ! …_

_GRISSOM : Très bien !_

_SARA : Bon ! … Je suis de repos mais pas toi alors Grissom, tu peux partir soulager maintenant mais je quitte comme même Las Vegas quand quelques jours pour l'instant._

_GRISSOM : Reste !_

_SARA : Gil ! … Ma décision est prise ! … Je pars ! … Il le faut !_

_GRISSOM : Et si notre amitié redevient comme avant ? … Tu resterais ?_

_SARA : … Notre amitié se sera jamais plus comme avant !_

_GRISSOM : … Reste !_

_Sara soupire. Elle regarde le sol un moment. Grissom l'observe._

_SARA : … Si notre amitié est de nouveau présente ! … Nous allons nous écrire, nous appeler, nous envoyer des mails._

_GRISSOM : Ok ! Je marche ! … Tu fais quoi demande matin ?_

_SARA : Rien à part mes cartons ! … Pourquoi ?_

_GRISSOM : Je me disais qu'un petit déjeuner rien que tous les deux !_

_Sara le regarde. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir avec la demande de Grissom. Sara est heureuse mais très inquiète. Après quelques secondes de silence, Sara finit par accepter en faisant oui de la tête. Grissom est heureux._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom se lève. Sara est devant la porte de son appartement. Elle laisse malgré elle Grissom quitter son appartement. À la porte d'entrée, tout à coup, Sara croise le regarde bleu de Grissom. Il s'arrête. La connexion est faite entre eux deux mais il a tant de tensions en ce moment. Sara sourit enfin à Grissom. Ce dernier est heureux de revoir ce sourire légendaire de la jeune femme. Contre tout attente, Grissom pose un léger baiser sur le front de Sara. Cette dernière fait un énorme effort pour ne pas rougir comme une tomate. Sara regarde partir l'homme qu'elle aime depuis des années. Sur le chemin qui le mène à sa voiture, près de l'immeuble de Sara, Grissom est fier de lui pour une fois, il n'a pas brisé le cœur de Sara cette fois-ci._

_**À suivre…**_

_a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant._

_a/n : Je sais ce chapitre est vraiment court et long à venir mais j'étais en formation et j'ai écris d'autres chapitres et d'autres fictions de CSI pour le site. … Je crois que je suis à moitié pardonnée !_

_a/n : Si vous avez adoré merci pour les reviews à venir. Elle me touche beaucoup. Je suis toujours en formation mais c'est bientôt la fin. Alors, les chapitres vont arriver un peu plus vite. Enfin je l'espère !_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. CHAP 04

**Auteur : SydneyWeaver**

**Saison : 03**

**Titre : CSI : La douleur **

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre IV :**

Après quelques heures de repos, Sara se lève. Elle se lave puis s'habille décontractée. Sara prend un café pour se réveiller pour de bon. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme regarde ses cartons. Un pincement au cœur arrive. Mais elle continue malgré tout à finir ce qu'elle a commencé quelques semaines plutôt. À ce moment, Sara entend qu'une personne frappe à sa porte. Elle s'y dirige. Quand Sara regarde pour le témoin, elle voit que c'est son mentor qui se trouve devant. La jeune brune sourit mais elle n'est pas étonnée de le voir. Sara lui ouvre la porte. Ils se regardent un moment dans les yeux.

GRISSOM : Je viens te chercher !

SARA : Quoi il y a une affaire ?

GRISSOM : Si tu m'avais laissé finir ! … Tu serrais déjà pourquoi je suis venu chez toi, à cette heure-ci !

SARA : Ok ! … Tu attends quoi ? … Une invitation peut-être ?

GRISSOM : Non ! … Mais c'est toi qui a une invitation avec moi à dîner !

SARA : Pardon ?

GRISSOM : Je t'invite au restaurant !

SARA : Là ! … Maintenant ?

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : Pourquoi ?

GRISSOM : Tu vas partir loin d'ici ! … Je ne pourrais plus t'inviter à dîner avec moi quand je le voudrais !

SARA : Tu m'as refusé un dîner quand moi je le voulais ! … Dis-moi pourquoi j'accepterai ton dîner ?

GRISSOM : Je croyais que tu me laissais une chance pour redevenir ton ami ?

SARA : Un ami !

GRISSOM : Que tu me laissais une chance pour redevenir un de tes ami ?

SARA : Exact !

GRISSOM : Alors je t'attend ! … Met ce que tu veux ?

SARA : Bien !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara arrive devant son mentor, en jupe. Grissom bave presque mais ne fait rien remarquer comme toujours à Sara. Pourtant, il aimerait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, et surtout l'embrasser. Car il l'aime ! … Oh ! Ça c'est sûre mais voilà qu'il a peur de la perdre, de la réaction des autres. À cause de ses peurs, il est entrain de la perdre pour toujours et ça il ne veut pas. Grissom a la douleur d'aimer Sara comme un fou depuis leur rencontre.

Sara pénètre dans la voiture de Grissom. Elle le regarde mais ne dit rien. Pendant quelques secondes, leurs regards se sont croisés. Il y a eu une sorte de connexion mais c'est Sara qui a préféré y mettre fin en tournant sa tête vers la vitre de son côté pour regarder le passage de Las Vegas.

À suivre…

a/n : C'est le plus petit chapitre que j'ai écris à ce jour. J'ai pourtant fini ma formation. J'ai du temps quand ma fille veut bien dormir ! … C'est pas gagné ! … Je prenais d'essayer de faire le prochain chapitre beaucoup plus long !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. CHAP 05

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : 03**

**Titre : CSI : La douleur **

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre V**** :**

La tension est si forte entre eux. Grissom regarde du coin de l'œil Sara. Il fait des grimaces. La jeune femme se sent épier par son supérieur. Mais elle ne le regarde toujours pas.

SARA : Quoi ?

GRISSOM : Sara regarde moi !

SARA : Je ne peux pas !

GRISSOM : Et pourquoi ?

SARA : Regarde la route en lieu de me regarder ! … C'est plus prudent !

GRISSOM : Oui tu as raison !

À cette phrase, Sara se retourne vers son mentor. Elle le regarde mais l'étincelle d'amour a disparu. Grissom le remarque. Il a peur de l'avoir perdu cette fois-ci.

SARA : C'est dur de voir qu'on est ignoré d'une personne qu'on aime !

Sara n'a pas remarqué qu'elle vient de dire ça à haute voix. Grissom a compris le message mais ne dit rien. Sara vient de poignarder Grissom en plein cœur. Elle le sait. Son coeur saigne depuis tellement longtemps. Sara veut donner une bonne leçon à Grissom à ce dîner.

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Nous sommes arrivée !

SARA : La ferme des cadavres ! … Tu veux que je mange dans la ferme ?

GRISSOM : Non ! … Nous allons la visité et après nous allons dîner.

SARA : Je crois que je n'aurais pas très faim après ! … Sans vouloir être chiante ! …

GRISSOM : Le restaurant est à côté ! … Tu veux y aller d'abord ?

SARA : Oui ! ….

GRISSOM : OK ! … Comme tu veux !

Le couple entre dans le restaurant. Le Patron accueille Grissom et Sara.

LE PATRON : Bonsoir Gil ! … Alors voici la jeune femme que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'en parler !

SARA : Il parle de moi !

LE PATRON : Il n'arrête pas ! … C'est lourd par moment !

GRISSOM : Alex ! … Nous voulons manger tout de suite !

ALEX : Ok ! … …. Voici vos places ! … Attendez Mademoiselle !

SARA : Appelez-moi Sara !

ALEX : Ok !

Grissom n'en revient pas. Sara drague un autre homme devant lui. Elle drague un de ses amis à lui. Et en plus Sara n'est pas gênée. Grissom lance un regard noir à son ami. Ce dernier comprend que Grissom est attiré par elle.

SARA : Alex ! … C'est ça !

ALEX : Oui ! ….

SARA : Grissom vous a dit que je suis végétarienne !

ALEX : Oui !

SARA : Et quoi d'autres ?

GRISSOM : Alex ! … Peux-tu nous laisser seuls quelques minutes ?

ALEX : Bien !

Grissom n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il est tellement furieux de lui-même. Alex laisse le coupe seul quelques minutes. Sara s'installe. Grissom la regarde.

SARA : Quoi ? … Que vous arrive-t-il Grissom ?

GRISSOM : Rien ! … Mais je ne comprends pas ton attitude en vers moi en ce moment !

SARA : Mon attitude ! …

GRISSOM : Tu dragues Alex devant moi !

SARA : Et alors ! … Je ne t'appartiens pas que je sache ! … Je suis célibataire !

GRISSOM : Je sais !

SARA : Bon ! … J'ai le droit à une vie privée ! … Ce n'est pas parce que vous en n'avez pas une que je dois faire comme vous !

Sara l'a regarde dans les yeux cette fois-ci. Elle lui montre qu'il va payer toute les douleurs qu'elle a eu à cause de lui.

SARA : Grissom ! … Vous savez très bien que je pars dans quelques jours !

GRISSOM : Reste !

SARA : Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation ! … Si c'est pour ça que tu m'a invité ! … Tu as perdu ! … Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps ! … Tu ne sais pas le nombre de chance que tu as eu ! …. Je n'ai pas assez de doigt ! …

GRISSOM : Sara !

SARA : Non ! Arrête ! … Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi ! … Je me suis dit qu'un jour tu comprendrais nos sous-entendus que tu ferais les autres pas ! … J'étais tellement nulle de croire ça ! …. J'ai tiret un trait sur nous ! … Je veux rendre chez moi tout de suite !

GRISSOM : Sara !

SARA : … Non ! … C'est terminée ! … Je suis game over ! … Je crois que je ne veux même plus être une amie pour toi !

Les larmes de Sara commencent à couler. Grissom s'approche d'elle. Il lui tend un mouchoir pour essayer ses larmes. Sara ne sait pas que Grissom vient de comprendre le message. Il est très mal dans son cœur. La douleur de la perdre le ronge. Quelques heures plus tard, le couple a fini de manger. Le dîner s'est bien passé. Durant le repas, la complicité était revenue un moment mais Sara l'a mis fin en quelques secondes. Grissom l'a tellement fait souffrir que la douleur est par moment trop forte.

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Regarde-moi ?

SARA : Non ! ….

GRISSOM : J'ai été un idiot avec toi ! … Laisse-moi redevenir un ami pour toi ! … Je !…

SARA : Non ! … Si tu veux redevenir un ami alors laisse-moi partir loin de toi ?

GRISSOM : ….

SARA : Je m'en doutais ! … Tu es égoïste !

À suivre…

a/n : Merci pour les reviews. Je suis désolée, j'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Je me suis occupée à réécrire l'histoire « csi » bientôt sur le site.

a/n : À bientôt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. CHAP 06

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : 03**

**Titre : CSI : La douleur **

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre VI**** :**

Grissom regarde Sara dans les yeux. Il remarque de Sara est vraiment en colère. Elle l'est à tel point que la jeune femme croise ses bras sur son torse. Grissom baisse les yeux. Sara a gagné.

GRISSOM : Bien ! … Je te laisse partir !

SARA : Quoi ? … Tu es sûr !

GRISSOM : C'est pas ça que tu veux !

SARA : Si ! … Mais où est le Grissom que je connais ?

GRISSOM : Là devant toi ! … Tu veux partir ! … Alors tu as gagné ! … Je te laisse partir !

C'était la première fois que Sara avait le dernier mot avec Grissom. Elle avait rêvée ce jour-là de gagner mais Sara a un gout amer dans la bouche. À ce moment là, elle remarque que des larmes apparaissent aux yeux de son mentor. Elle est troublée.

SARA : Tu ne te bats pas pour me garder ?

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Tu viens de me dire que je suis égoïste car je te laisse pas partir ! … Et maintenant tu veux que je me bats pour que tu restes ici ! … Arrête Sara !

SARA : … Bien ! … Alors je vais appeler un taxi pour rentrer chez moi ! … C'est fini ! … Finie sans avoir commencer ! …

Sara est triste. Grissom le remarque. Son âme sourit car il comprend que Sara a des sentiments pour lui.

SARA : Grissom ! … Puisque je parts ! … Rien qu'une fois dans ta vie, dis-moi la vérité !

Grissom lève son nez. Ses yeux croisent ceux de Sara.

GRISSOM : Que veux-tu savoir ?

SARA : As-tu des sentiments pour moi ?

GRISSOM : Je t'admire ! …

Sara le regarde de haut mais elle est en colère contre eux deux. Grissom a une douleur de ne pas lui dire « je t'aime depuis notre rencontre ». Pendant ce temps, Sara a une douleur car elle n'a pas entendu « je t'aime depuis toujours ». À l'autre côté de la pièce, Alex a regardé la scène. Il ne reconnaît pas son ami.

_- Quel gâchis ! Ils s'aiment mais ils se déchirent ! … Pense Alex en les regardant._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le taxi arrive enfin. Grissom reste assis. Il n'arrive plus à la regarder dans les yeux. Grissom a tellement mal. Ils sont tellement mal en eux. Sara regarde par le fenêtre. Elle voit son taxi qui l'attend. Une dernière fois, la jeune femme se retourne vers Grissom mais il ne bouge pas. Sara met son manteau et prend la direction du taxi. La jeune femme est à l'intérieur. Elle regarde une dernière fois en direction de Grissom. Mais il ne fait rien pour la retenir, c'est tellement inhabituel !

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur la route, le taxi roule sous une pluie battante. Sara épie le paysage défilé devant elle. La jeune femme a fait changé la destination ce n'est plus son appartement mais l'aéroport cette fois-ci. Au bout d'un moment, une voiture arrive à la hauteur de la vitre où se trouve Sara Sidle. La jeune femme ferme ses yeux. Un visage apparaît alors… Et quand elle rouvre ses yeux. Sara voit le même visage devant elle ! La jeune femme est abasourdie. Quelques secondes plus tard, toujours dans son taxi, Sara reçoit un coup de téléphone. Machinalement, elle regarde l'identité de son appel. La jeune femme brune voit que c'est un inconnu. Elle ne répond pas.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre voiture, Alex tient son téléphone à la main et fait une remarque à son ami.

ALEX : Dis ! Gil ! … Elle ne répond pas !

GRISSOM : Normal ton numéro est en secret !

ALEX : Elle n'aime pas ça !

GRISSOM : Exact !

ALEX : Et si j'appelle avec ton numéro ?

GRISSOM : Elle ne répondra pas !

ALEX : Tu es sûr !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Je la connais ! … Quand elle est vraiment en colère ! … Sara fait à chaque fois ça quand je l'appelle ! … Elle ne répondra pas à l'appel.

À suivre…

a/n : Merci pour les reviews.

a/n : Ce chapitre est court mais la fin de l'histoire est prochain.

a/n : Le titre de cette fiction est la douleur !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. CHAP 07

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : 03**

**Titre : CSI : La douleur **

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre VII**** :**

Le taxi de Sara arrive enfin à l'aéroport. Le chauffeur n'a pas remarqué qu'il a été suivi presque tout le chemin par une voiture. Mais Sara l'a découvert car elle a reconnu son Patron qui sera bientôt son ancien Patron. Le taxi se gare enfin. La jeune femme paye sa course et elle se dirige vers une billetterie pour acheter son billet d'avion. Sara demande s'il reste encore de la place pour la fin de la semaine pour San Francisco. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y a plus que deux places. Sara achète donc sa place mais au moment de payer Grissom pose sa main sur l'épaule de Sara. Cette dernière se retourne.

SARA : Grissom ! … Que fais-tu là ?

GRISSOM : … Ne me quitte pas !

SARA : Tu te rends pour Jacques Brel maintenant ! …

GRISSOM : … Madame ! … Je voudrais la dernière place pour le même vol qu'elle ?

SARA : … Tu n'as pas le droit !

GRISSOM : Si !

SARA : …

GRISSOM : J'ai des questions à te poser ?

SARA : J'ai pas le temps ! … Je dois payer ma place !

GRISSOM : Madame, je paye aussi pour cette charmante demoiselle !

L'HÔTESSE : Bien ! … Vous payez comment ?

SARA : Ce n'est pas à toi de payer ma place !

GRISSOM : … Tu veux que je te laisse partir alors laisse moi payer ton billet d'avion !

SARA : …

GRISSOM : … Sara !

SARA : Ok !

Grissom paye deux billets d'avions. Il regarde la date du vol. Grissom remarque qu'il a encore quelques jours pour la faire changer d'avis. Les deux adultes quittent enfin la billetterie pour se rendre dans un café. Grissom demande deux café ! … Il sait que son avenir se joue maintenant.

SARA : Que me veux-tu ?

GRISSOM : J'ai appris par un ami qu'au FBI à Las Vegas, il y a une place dans le même service qu'à la Police Scientifique !

SARA : Depuis quand tu as des amis au FBI ?

GRISSOM : J'ai reçu un mail hier !

SARA : Oh ! … Et ?

GRISSOM : J'ai demandé au recruteur de ne pas donner ce poste à n'importe qui ! … À vrai dire j'ai parlé de toi à mon ami !

SARA : … Cela ne m'étonne pas ! … Attend ! … Tu veux que j'ailles au FBI à Las Vegas mais pas à San Francisco !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Tu pars de la Police pour aller au FBI dans la même ville ! … Au lieu de se voir vingt quatre heure, je te verrais que douze heure !

SARA : Pardon ?

La jeune femme rougit. Elle a compris la démarche de l'homme qu'elle aime malgré tout. Mais la douleur est là et bien présente.

GRISSOM : … Nous pouvons vivre ensemble comme deux amis !

SARA : … Vivre ensemble ! … Toi et moi ?

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : … Non ! … Je … !

GRISSOM : … Alors dans un premier temps, nous allons réapprendre à se connaître et quand le moment sera venu !

SARA : Le moment ! … Quel moment ?

GRISSOM : Sara laisse moi m'expliquer !

SARA : Bon ! Va s'y !

GRISSOM : Quand toi et moi, tu sais nous deux, ensemble !

Sara ouvre ses grands yeux. Elle comprend mais la jeune femme est sur ses gardes. Mais la femme brune se pose des questions en une seule.

_« Si jamais il fait ça pour que je reste et que finalement rien ne se passe entre nous ! »_

GRISSOM : De toute façon, notre avion part à la fin de la semaine !

SARA : Et alors ?

GRISSOM : Tu crois que Greg, Nick, Warrick et les autres de laisseront partir comme ça !

SARA : Oui ! … Catherine j'en suis sûre !

GRISSOM : Tu as pensé à tes amis ?

SARA : Greg sait que je pars pour le FBI !

GRISSOM : Nick ?

SARA : Il ne sait pas !

GRISSOM : … Voilà, je ne te laisserai partir uniquement quand Nick, Jim, Greg, Warrick et Catherine sache que tu pars pour le FBI !

SARA : … Tu es vraiment impossible ! …

GRISSOM : C'est parce que je t'aime !

SARA : … Quoi ?

Grissom se rend compte qu'il vient d'avouer à Sara ses sentiments pour elle. Il a peur. La douleur que ce n'est plus réciproque !

SARA : … Grissom ! … Tu as dit quoi ?

GRISSOM : …

SARA : … Grissom ! … Grissom ! … Je te préviens ! … Si tu me redis pas ce que tu viens de me dire ! … (Sara sourit) … Je pars !

GRISSOM : … Tu as très bien entendu !

SARA : … Oui mais j'ai vraiment des doutes sur ce que tu viens de me dire ? … Prouve moi tout de suite si c'est vrai !

GRISSOM : … Comment ?

SARA : … Tu veux peut-être que je t'explique ?

GRISSOM : Non ! … Mais je n'ai pas reçu de notice quand tu es arrivé dans ma vie !

SARA : Ah ! … Oui ! … Idem pour moi !

Grissom sourit en même temps que Sara. Le Superviseur sait qu'il a fait le plus dure. Grissom l'a presque récupéré mais rien n'est gagné d'avance sinon il serait déjà avec elle depuis des années mais la douleur, la peur, les rumeurs, etc… ont eu raison pour l'instant de leurs sentiments.

GRISSOM : Je t'aime !

Sara rougit de plus belle. Depuis le temps qu'elle attend ce moment là. Il a failli ne jamais venir. Sara sait enfin les véritables sentiments de Grissom qu'il a à son égard.

SARA : Que fait-on maintenant ?

À suivre…

a/n : Voilà un autre chapitre de fini, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Je suis moins sadique en ce moment ! … Il aura un autre sûr ! … Je fais avoir un peu de temps cette semaine car mon frère se fait opérer !

a/n : Merci aux reviews ! … Voilà j'espère que tu as adoré Sidle13 !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. CHAP 08

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : 03**

**Titre : CSI : La douleur **

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre VIII**** :**

GRISSOM : Si nous rentrons pour commencer !

SARA : … Tu me dépose chez moi !

GRISSOM : Comme tu veux !

SARA : Bien !

Alex apparaît dans le champs de vision de la jeune femme. Sara sourit. Grissom l'a vu. Il fronce les sourcils. C'est pas possible, elle drague de nouveau sous son nez et en plus avec un ami à lui. Le regard de Sara se dirige de nouveau vers lui. Sara lui lance le plus magnifique sourire. Grissom sait qu'il a gagné cette manche.

SARA : Grissom ! … Je veux rentrer chez moi ! … Tu peux m'y emmener !

GRISSOM : Bien !

Sara regarde devant soi la route. Grissom conduit la voiture. De temps en temps, il épie la femme de sa vie du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière se sent observer. Elle hausse les sourcils par moment.

SARA : Que veux-tu Grissom ?

GRISSOM : Moi ! …

SARA : Tu me regardes de temps en temps !

GRISSOM : … Tu n'es pas très bavarde !

SARA : Pourquoi ? …

GRISSOM : … Je t'ai connu un peu plus bavarde !

Sara le regarde. Grissom la regarde. Il lui lance son sourire.

SARA : … Tu me regardes par moment !

GRISSOM : … Je n'ai pas le droit de regarder la plus belle des femmes que je connais !

Sara regarde Grissom.

SARA : Merci ! … Pour ce compliment ! … Mais c'est encore trop tôt !

GRISSOM : Trop tôt pourquoi ?

SARA : … Tu sais très bien !

GRISSOM : … Pour nous deux !

SARA : Oh ! …

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec toi !

SARA : … Exact !

GRISSOM : Je t'en veux pas me m'en vouloir !

SARA : … Heureusement pour moi !

GRISSOM : J'essayerai de ne plus de faire du mal ?

Sara regarde Grissom. Pendant quelques secondes, la connexion était établie entre eux mais le téléphone du Superviseur de l'équipe de nuit sonne. Grissom hausse les sourcils.

GRISSOM : … Décidément ! … Je ne peux pas être tranquille dix minutes !

SARA : Tu ne réponds pas !

GRISSOM : Non ! … J'ai pas envie !

SARA : Tu es sûre que ça va ! … Où est le vrai Grissom ?

Grissom regarde Sara quand il entend la question de la jeune femme. Il hausse le sourcil droit.

GRISSOM : Je suis moi-même ! … Sara ! … Tu as l'air d'en douté !

SARA : … Oui ! … Le Grissom que je connais, il est marié à son travail. Il répond à moindre coup de téléphone du labo, ou du Shérif surtout quand il est avec moi ! …

Grissom hausse toujours son sourcil mais de temps en temps, le gauche aussi fronce. Par moment, Grissom regarde Sara. Il sait pourquoi elle lui dit ça.

GRISSOM : … Je suis avec toi et je n'ai pas envie de répondre !

SARA : Vraiment ?

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Quoi ? … Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de résister à mon devoir du boulot ?

SARA : Exact !

GRISSOM : … Sara !

SARA : Et s'il y a des charmantes bestioles que je n'aime pas du tout !

GRISSOM : Tant pis pour les insectes !

SARA : Ah ! … Ah ! ... Ah !

Grissom a les sourires aux lèvres car Sara rigole de nouveau avec lui. Il sent qu'au fond de Sara que la douleur est encore là mais elle commence à partir. Grissom doit faire vraiment attention pour ne pas perdre Sara définitivement. A ce moment là, Sara se sent observer par Grissom.

SARA : … Quoi ?

GRISSOM : Je viens de me souvenir que ton rire est merveilleux ! … Il me manque terriblement !

SARA : A qui la faute ?

GRISSOM : … Je sais ! …

SARA : … C'est pas grave ! …. Merci !

GRISSOM : Pourquoi ?

SARA : … Tu sais !

GRISSOM : Non !

SARA : Pour me faire rigoler comme avant !

GRISSOM : Oh !

SARA : J'ai envie de t'embrasser !

Grissom freine brusquement la voiture. Heureusement que personne les suivait car sinon il aurait provoqué un accident. La bouche de Grissom est resté ouverte. Aucun son ne sort. Il est sous le choc de la dernière phrase de Sara. Mais elle l'a sortie comme ça ! Sara sent le malaise qui vient de s'installer dans la tête de Grissom à cause de sa dernière phrase. Elle rougit légèrement.

SARA : Grissom ! … Sur la joue ! … Tu pensais à quoi là ?

GRISSOM : Rien !

Sara ouvre en grand ses yeux. Elle ne croit pas Grissom du tout.

À suivre….

a/n : … Je sais j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre. Mais j'ai travaillé pendant trois semaines sans relâche. Je suis fatigué maintenant.

a/n : Je crois que la fin arrive mais je ne sais pas comment cette histoire va se terminer pour nos deux tourtereaux !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. CHAP 09

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : 03**

**Titre : CSI : La douleur **

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre IX****:**

La bouche de Sara s'approche de la joue de Grissom. Mais dieu sait qu'elle aimerait l'embrasser sur la bouche. Sara est amoureuse de lui depuis leur rencontre mais de temps en temps c'est vraiment dure. Il s'approche d'elle et deux secondes plus tard, Grissom la repousse brusquement. Mais contre tout attente, Grissom tient la tête de Sara avec ses mains douces. Il approche délicatement sa bouche sur celle de Sara. Cette dernière se laisse faire depuis le temps qu'elle attend ce moment. Mais au dernier moment, Grissom regarde Sara dans les yeux.

GRISSOM : Sara, je deviens sourd ! …

SARA : Quoi ?

GRISSOM : Je deviens sourd ! … C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je n'arrive pas à te dire tous ce que je dois te dire ! … Je suis désolé !

SARA : Alors ! … Dis-le-moi maintenant !

GRISSOM : J'ai peur !

SARA : De quoi ?

GRISSOM : De ta réaction ?

SARA : En ce moment ! Si tu ne me dis rien ! … Je pars toujours dans quelques jours ! …

GRISSOM : Reste !

SARA : … J'ai dit non ! … Grissom ! … Dépose-moi chez moi ! … Tout de suite !

GRISSOM : Bien !

Le reste du temps, pendant le trajet, le silence règne en maître absolu dans cette voiture. Sara ne regarde même plus Grissom. Ses yeux regardent la vitre de son côté. Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. La voiture s'arrête enfin. Sara sort de la voiture. Elle n'attend même pas Grissom. Avant de fermer la porte, elle finit par ouvrir sa bouche.

SARA : Au revoir et à jamais ! … J'ai pris la décision de partir ! … Comme tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu veux me dire ! … Je pars ! …

Grissom ne réagit même pas. Son cœur vient de se briser. Maintenant, il comprend ce que Sara endure depuis qu'il joue à ce jeu avec elle. La douleur est forte. Le cœur de Sara aussi, il saigne. Mais au fil des années, Sara s'est faite à cette douleur. Elle fait avec mais depuis quelques temps, Sara a décidé de vivre sa vie. Et pour ça, si elle veut vivre heureuse sans Grissom, elle doit partir long de lui et de couper les ponts avec lui. Mais, au fond dans son cœur, Grissom a toujours eu une place ! … Cette fois, la douleur est tellement forte qu'elle commence à le haïr autant qu'elle l'aime. Pendant ce temps, Grissom regarde partir la femme de sa vie loin de lui. Il sait qu'il n'est pas loin de la perdre. Grissom doit faire des conceptions pour récupérer la femme qu'il aime depuis leur rencontre mais la peur, sa peur.

À suivre….

a/n : … Je sais j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre. Mais j'ai travaillé pendant trois semaines sans relâche. Je suis fatigué maintenant.

a/n : Je crois que la fin arrive mais je ne sais pas comment cette histoire va se terminer pour nos deux tourtereaux !


	10. CHAP 10

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : 03**

**Titre : CSI : La douleur **

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre X****:**

Sara est arrivée chez elle en pétard. La jeune femme est tellement énervée qu'elle donne un coup de pied dans son lit.

SARA : Aïe ! … Quelle conne, je suis !

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonne. Sara se rend près de son fixe. Elle voit le nom qui s'affiche mais Sara décide de laisser sonner. L'appelant a fini par déclarer forfait. Car Sara n'a pas pris l'appel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara est tranquillement sur son bureau. Elle surfe sur le net depuis peu de temps. Quand tout à coup, la jeune femme sursaute. Une personne encore inconnue vient de frapper à la porte. Sara soupire. Elle croit savoir qui s'est mais la jeune femme se décide enfin à prendre la direction de son entrée d'appartement. Sara regarde par le trou.

SARA : Grissom !

GRISSOM : Oui ! C'est moi ! … Ouvre-moi la porte ?

SARA : C'est un ordre !

GRISSOM : Non !

Sara entrouvre la porte. Elle remarque de Grissom est trempé de la tête au pied. Après quelques moment, la jeune femme ouvre entièrement la porte de son appartement à son futur ex-patron. Sara ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Tandis que Grissom la regarde. Il voit qu'elle n'ignore visuellement.

GRISSOM : Merci !

SARA : Tu veux quelques choses ?

GRISSOM : Tu as quoi ?

SARA : Café ! Thé ! Chocolat !

GRISSOM : Du thé !

SARA : Déshabille-toi ! …

GRISSOM : Pardon ?

SARA : Tu es trempé ! … J'ai un jogging d'homme chez moi ! … En attendant !

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : La salle de bain est à gauche ! Dans ce couloir ! … Je fais chercher de quoi te changer !

GRISSOM : Merci !

Sara n'a pas entendu ce que Grissom car elle était déjà partie dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle est de retour avec le jogging. Sara le donne à Grissom.

GRISSOM : Merci !

SARA : Va s'y ! … Je fais préparer du thé !

GRISSOM : …

SARA : Allez !

Grissom prend la direction de la salle de bain. Cette pièce se trouve pas loin de la chambre de Sara.

À suivre….

a/n : … Je sais j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre. Mais j'ai travaillé pendant trois semaines sans relâche. Je suis fatigué maintenant.

a/n : Je crois que la fin arrive mais je ne sais pas comment cette histoire va se terminer pour nos deux tourtereaux !


End file.
